


Back In Your Good Graces

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [11]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, No Pain Just Pleasure, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: After taking off in the events of Heart of Thorns, Braham hasn't got too many friends. But the Commander's old friend, Armen Noir, has something of a soft spot for down-on-their-luck Norns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for free on request, and are copied from my tumblr (caledonretreat).
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

Armen focused on her rehabilitation stretches. Her athletic physique hadn’t come easily, nor was it easy to keep, but her roguish occupation demanded it. Exercise most days, stretching every day, no exceptions. That schedule had been interrupt after she’d taken a knock in Maguuma. She’d been laid up in the hospital for a long while. The commander came back every now and then but she knew he was busy; between re-organising the Pact after Trahearne’s passing and re-equipping a complex military to go from jungle fighting to arctic terrain, he had little time for his old friend.

But it was never said that Armen Noir was soft, she could handle being on her own for a bit. She was taller than most and built tough, just like her momma. That didn’t mean she wasn’t bendy, you had to be when you spent your time crawling through the Maguuma. It had taken a couple of weeks to get herself back into condition after her injury, but now she sat holding the sole of her outstretched foot and touched her forehead to the cool wooden floor of her home.

No one had seen Braham for months. He’d taken his leave of the campaign at large when he was nose-to-nose with the commander, screaming their lungs out at each other. He’d stormed off and Armen had gone after him, trading not very nice words. When he’d left for good they knew he would be able to take care of himself, but missing an extra sword arm presented a problem. She’d gotten hurt and, at the time, the blame was quietly pinned on Braham.

It made it a bit awkward to have him turn up at her door, a bouquet of half-crumpled flowers in his hands and a sheepish look on his face. Armen couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds in total alarm, not realising she hadn’t said anything.

“Mind if I come in?” he said gruffly. Armen composed herself and led him in. They sat awkwardly and made awkward pleasantries, but Armen was surprised to find that she wasn’t angry. She’d always imagined the next time she would see Braham would end in another petty shouting match, like teenagers at a city ball, but the fire just wasn’t there.

If anything, he was picking on himself. He made apology after apology, calling himself every kind of dishonourable in the norn lexicon. It was flattering for a while but again, Armen wasn’t getting anything out of it.

 

“If I can be totally honest with you, Braham,” she interrupted his seventeenth apology for leaving and getting her hurt, “I stopped paying attention a good few minutes ago.” He sighed.

“Yeah, I get it. I’m no good at talking, I just want to make it clear that I’m sorry for what happened. I felt awful when I heard you’d gotten hurt, and between that and my mother, I… I just couldn’t…” his voice trailed off. Armen hadn’t seen him get all choked up before, he just didn’t give off that sort of vibe, especially since he shaved all of his hair off.

She moved off the couch and perched on the arm of his chair. She put an arm around his shoulder and hoped it was comforting. The commander always appreciated a feminine presence when he felt vulnerable, hopefully Braham would feel the same. He stiffened a little but didn’t make a comment, keeping his head bowed.

“I’m sorry about Eir. I only got to meet her a few times but everyone always had something good to say about her. She’ll be remembered.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. Silence crept in again. Armen looked out of the window and tried to think of something to change the topic. “You uh, you like that spot?” Armen realised that she’d been stroking the base of Braham’s neck during the silence. Liquid embarrassment flowed through her limbs and made her heavy, too panicked to move her hand away from the strangely intimate contact.

“Feels nice,” Braham said. He leaned his head against her leg Armen carried on, running her thumb across the warm skin and relaxed muscles. He smelled good, like he’d taken care to clean himself up for this. Maybe it had been too long since she’d seen him. Braham closed a palm around her calf, making it look tiny despite her size, and rubbed his hand along the skin.

“What’s with the skimpy outfit?”

 

“These are my exercise clothes, you dolt,” she snapped back softly. In truth she was very much enjoying the touch, feeling his rough skin against hers. He turned his head to look up at her and voiced what was on both of their minds.

“So… what are we doing?”

“I dunno. What are we doing?” The tension ramped up again. Braham turned further towards her and let his hand creep up her thigh. His eyes were wide and cautious and focused on any signs of discomfort on her face, but she didn’t show any. They were like kids daring each other to go further.

“How about you put your legs here?” he said and patted his lap. She swiveled on the chair arm draped her legs over him, leaning an arm against his brutally wide shoulders for support. “We used to do this for each other at the lodges, sporting injuries and stuff like that.” He pressed his fingertips into the strained muscles on her calves and worked them up and down. Armen wondered if she’d misinterpreted his touches until his fingers shifted past his chin on their way up to her inner thigh.

“Are you gonna tease like a nervous virgin all day or are you gonna commit?” Armen sounded a lot more confident than she was.

“I was checking if you meant it like that!” he retorted. “Lift your butt up so I can get those pants off of you.”

“The ladies must love charm like that.” He sighed and leaned closer to her face.

“Would you mind letting me help you out of those? You make work-out gear look great but those legs are making me drool like a hound.”

That was better. She used his shoulder to lift herself up and he wasted no time in pulling down her exercise shorts. She forced herself to not check if there was a wet spot on her underwear; a lady staring between her legs might not be a very flattering sight.

“Just say if you’re aching,” mumbled Braham. He moved between her legs and started kissing her thighs, hands running along her shins. Armen struggled to keep her breathing down as a man she’d admittedly thought was handsome for a long time massaged and fawned over the increasingly intimate areas between her thighs. His warm breath was spilling over her sensitive skin and made her shiver.

All the kisses in the world couldn’t prepare her for when his lips met the soft fabric of her underwear. The heat was boiling and made her gasp. He was looking up at her to ask for permission. She reached down and gripped his shoulders to show she was ready. He took a thick thumb and rubbed it along the small bulge in her underwear, a wave of pressure rolling over cotton until it hit the bundle of nerves and made her grunt.

His other hand snaked up her leg and began to creep under her shirt. A heat in her belly was making Armen impatient and she almost purred when her underwear was pulled aside and a spit-slicked finger ran the length of her pussy. Getting bolder by the minute, Braham tugged at her waistband until Armen lifted herself again, her underwear whipping down her leg and disappearing to the other side of the living room.

Not shy about the fact she’d just exercised, apart from another questioning look to ask permission, Braham’s tongue bumped against her clit without reservation. He wasted no time on the build-up, his lips sealing against the short pubes and his tongue sliding heavily across her rose bud.

Shit. She knew he was a norn, obviously, but she’d never considered that his mouth would be bigger! She’d had oral before, but a norn’s tongue on her smaller human body was something else; a heavy wet slab lapping at her with unapologetic roughness, heat from his breathing making everything down there sing with sensory stimulation.

His tongue stopped working on her whilst he re-lubed his finger. He gripped her hips a little tighter as he pressed a finger against her entrance. Armen winced and squeezed his shoulders. She hadn’t fooled around by herself since her injury, so taking something that wide was a shock to say the least.

Obediently, Braham didn’t move his wrist. Gentler now, his flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, kissing the hood and trailing over her stomach.

“I… I wanted to see you,” he said awkwardly whilst they waited. Armen made a confused noise. “I mean to say, I… missed you.”

“Uh, yeah. I supposed I missed you too. Baldy.” They smiled, relieved for a joke to break the tension. It was weird for Armen to feel awkward around a man despite his finger being an inch inside her and his head between her legs, but they had some rocky history lately.

She rocked her hips and took the lead, shuffling across the arm of the chair and working herself on his finger. She was warming up now and her arousal let her accommodate his larger proportions. A part of her was getting worried about what other ‘aspects’ might be larger, but… she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

A second finger pressed between her lips and she felt as full as she did when taking any normal man. It was a strange but not unwelcome feeling; the aching and stinging stretch subsiding and allowing her to focus on the thick, dextrous digits as they rolled and curled. They pressed hard against her, Braham hunting insistently for her sweetspot.

She moaned and her hands gripped his flesh. His torso was so broad her legs were spread the width of the couch to fit him. A thrill went through her to know he was so strong and she was so exposed, like she couldn’t do anything. She could. But she didn’t want to.

“Fuck,” she groaned, “wait. Braham.” She grunted and gasped, her instincts making her press her hips hard against Braham’s mouth as he messily licked and bit and sucked every bit of her exposed sex, fingers hooked and massaging her without breaking rhythm. “Shit Braham, let’s just do it.” He looked up and his glistening lips caught the light.

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’m not gonna be the only one with their junk out, dumbass. You wanna get laid or not?” He made no further comments. His hands scrabbled at his belt and he tugged them just low enough to show his underwear. Armen slipped off the chair arm and sat on his knees, not realising she was holding her breath and staring as she waited for the leviathan to surface.

It… wasn’t what she had expected. Erotic novels and gossip amongst her friends led her to believe that norns were hung like horses. Braham’s package was probably on the shorter side of average, which wasn’t expected, but it still made her gulp.

“Might be, uh, too wide,” Braham said sheepishly, reading her expression without much trouble.

 

“Judging from how you were at half-mast when you got it and and now you’re sailing strong after staring at my legs, you don’t make a convincing case for the ‘noble sacrifice’.” Armen smarmed. Shrugging, Braham let a long line of spit fall from his lips and rubbed it over the thick tip of his cock. “Nor do you win the award for ‘most charming gentleman’.”

“Would you shut up? You’re the one dying to sit on it.”

“Gods, you can’t take a joke can you-”

“You’re right, you prefer it when my mouth’s buried in your carpet-”

It had worked. The apprehension had been fought off with their humour, Armen shuffling forwards and Braham’s breath hitching as he felt her fingers on his shaft, guiding his cock towards her pussy. He put a hand on her hip and one near her chest, steadying her. Slowly, she pushed herself down.

When she felt his flesh against her moist lips, she wondered if this was a good idea. Just the head felt huge, but she had to at least try. It had been a while for her, after all. The foreplay had definitely helped her stretch out and get excited, but sitting on Braham’s lap was like riding a horse. The strain in his legs and hips made her tighten up.

“Just go easy,” Braham warned. “Don’t be afraid to put your knees on my legs, I’m not gonna complain. That’s it, better? We can go back to just hands if you- oh. Ah, ahhh that’s it.” Braham quietened down his encouragement as Armen sunk herself onto the whole of the tip of his cock.

Armen smirked. “Seeing your gods, norn?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” In truth, Armen was really starting to have fun. The adrenaline at the pain of taking him this far made her confident, and she felt no small amount of pride at having this big guy inside of her. She lifted herself up and pressed down again, enjoying how she could take him a little easier now. And the moaning he was giving her wasn’t half bad…

Braham couldn’t believe his luck. He’d come her expecting to have the flowers thrown back in his face. Now, he’d been eagerly given the opportunity to go down on Armen Noir herself, which she’d very much enjoyed, and NOW the pale, tall (for a human) beauty was taking a ride on his kraken. Not bad. She was taking her time getting accustomed to him and he didn’t mind a bit; her weight on his lap was comfortably heavy and her eagerness to take him all the way was more than flattering. Not just that, but she was so tight it was almost uncomfortable. Every movement, every slide up and down to make herself comfortable made Braham wince with pleasure, her wet walls grinding against him without relent.

“Oh wow, I… is it too much information to say you’re just the right size?” Armen mumbled.

“You think? That’s not what a couple of the women at the lodge say.”

“Well for a human… Ooh… Ah shit… for this human you’re just the right size.” Armen almost shivered when she settled comfortably on majority of his stout cock and held onto his shoulders. She used her whole upper half to wriggle his cock against her at just the right angle, in just the right place, feeling a thrill of pleasure each time his wide member nudged her sweet spot.

“There good for you?” he gasped quietly.

“Yeah,” she moaned.

Braham pushed her off of his chest and encircled her hips in his fists. He pushed and pulled her in short motions in time with his own shuffling, and Armen almost shouted.

“Like that?”

“Yes yes yes!” Armed wheezed, as if Braham needed to ask. For a while they just did their business, not needing to exchange any words that the language of their moans and breaths couldn’t communicate. Carmen rode a line of ecstasy as the norn easily moved her, his girthy cock just deep enough to be relentlessly massaging her G-spot and his bassy moans making her heart flutter. Braham nearly bit through his lip from the intensity, Carmen riding him and him bucking up against her, her pussy like a vice and yet making no complaints at his size.

“I- I-” Armen called out between breaths. Braham grunted. Their grinding reached a brutal pace and Armen let out a squealled slew of curses into the fabric of the couch as she came, Braham sweating and panting as he kept them on pace. She let him brutalise her hips for a few seconds and slapped at him weakly when it became too much. They panted, exhausted.

“That was great, Braham,” said Armen. She made no attempt to hide it. It had been amazing.

“Glad to provide. Can you accommodate a little something for me? If you’re not sore, that is.” She shook her head.

“No, go ahead. Just let me catch my breath, okay?”

“Of course, just, when I’m about to… will you…” He guided her limp hands to his neck.

“What, choke you?”

“Not with all your strength, obviously, just a little… you know.” He’d expected a bigger set of question, but stars were still popping behind Armen’s eyes.

“Sure, whatever you say. Ah, you’re not getting any smaller are you?”

“I’m close. Could you do that thing where you go all the way up and down?” Again, he’d expected some teasing. It seemed like all it took to stop her quips was an orgasm. She nodded placidly and hefted herself up until the tip was almost out before sitting back down gently, hissing against the sensitivity.

Braham cupped her soft cheeks in his hands and helped her, taking the strain away from gravity and pushing her to go as fast as was comfortable. To his excitement she placed her tired hands above his collar bones and pushed slightly. He grunted softly to show he enjoyed it, letting the slow burn of too little breath seep into his muscles before nodding. She released immediately and tentatively tried again, letting Braham feel his heartbeat in his ears whilst he did the work downstairs. Even though he controlled the pace he wasn’t being rough, which she was grateful for; she’d definitely be aching tomorrow after this.

“Shit,” was her only warning. He forced himself in and out a few more times before lifting her clear of his cock. With one brave hand Armen took his throat and wrapped the other around the thick, slippery shaft. Braham screwed his face up and wheezed against the grip as Armen rolled her palm exclusively over his tip. He came with amazing force, the cum hitting her hand with such force it almost knocked her grip. He grunted and squirmed but made no attempt to shake her off, so Armen just kept pumping.

Seconds drew on. He made a soft movement with his head and Armen stopped. They were both sucking in deep breaths and said nothing for a few minutes. Armen felt tired through her body and into her soul, and Braham seemed to be in the same boat. She dragged herself off the couch and cleaned herself up. She waved him in and by the time she’d finished getting dressed, he emerged stretching. Her shirt was crumpled and sticky, and his clothes would no doubt be smelling of sex.

“That was…” she started unsurely.

“Amazing,” Braham finished.

“Yeah. So uh, thanks for coming over today. I don’t really know what to say about all that.”

“Agreed, that wasn’t the plan. But I’m glad you enjoyed it. Anyway, I guess I should head off, didn’t realise we were at it for so long. So, do you need me to pick anything up from the market?”

“Oh, no thanks. But thanks for coming over Braham, it was nice to have some company. Not that sort of company, don’t think I didn’t see you smirk, I meant- Oh never mind. Just get yourself out.”

Braham chuckled. “See you next time, Armen.” He froze at the door and turned quickly. “No, not that I mean to come and have sex, I just-”

“Would you stop blathering?” Armen said with a smile. “I know what you meant, but… yeah, I’d like to see you again Braham. Take care of yourself.”

The norn smiled shyly and nodded, before stepping out of the door and away into the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned sequel for a fine friend, I hope you like it :D

They all but collapsed through the doorway of the tent they’d been given in a whirlwind. They looked like a pair of predators wrestling one another to the ground, desperate to close the distance. The party they were travelling with didn’t make a comment about them wanting the bigger tent (although there were a few raised eyebrows). It did mean that they also stored a majority of the cargo, perishable foods, components that could rust, that sort of thing, but it also meant that there was more nooks and crannies they could squeeze themselves into when they wanted some privacy.

And ever since Braham’s heartfelt apology at Armen’s house some months ago, they’d been wanting a lot of it.

They pulled their own clothes off, too eager for each other to waste a second with the build-up. They’d been eyeing each other up for hours and an electricity had been building between them. Even in the rush to strip herself down and get at the towering hunk in front of her, Armen wasn’t blind; this place had changed, set up for something in ways she couldn’t quite make sense of between her husky lover’s furious kisses.

Their boiling skin made painful contact as he heaved her off the floor and into his arms. Armen felt a strand of precum glance across her thigh and the eager hardness of Braham’s shaft rest against the bottom of her bum. She felt her lust building in the pit of her stomach and she writhed in anticipation to feel him in her, but he was lost in the kissing, puppy that he really was.

His bigger size meant his mouth could cover a lot of ground fast, and his rough lips tracked along her jaw and settled on her neck. She sighed and hissed as her nerves fired under his assault, teeth nipping and tongue licking and lips sucking the soft skin until it was almost painful. She groaned into his ear and made sure to grind her chest into him. That really got him going, made him feel like a big man when his woman’s boobs were pressed on him.

She could feel his huge chest shaking slightly from the excitement as he scooped her buttocks into his hands and heaved her a few inches higher. He steadied his pace to kiss her chest softly, swapping from soft mound to mound delicately, feeling very proud of himself as she looked down with an affectionate smile. He was big, yes, but he’d moulded to her preferences quickly.

He started with the tongue, as he always did. He used the tip to playful flick her soft nipple, one then the other, making her arms tense ever so slightly with sensitivity. Then he put his lips over them as they stood to attention, sucking ever so gently before pulling away. He sucked the soft sensitive nubs and swirled his tongue around them to get her to moan, building up pace between increasingly aggressive licking and sucking, never leaving one of her boobs alone for long.

She made a noise in her throat to tell him to move on. He was good, no doubt. Braham had been eager to hear and learn all their was to her, dropping his standoffish facade and acting like a horny teenager. Well, they both were. And that enthusiasm also meant that where he dedicated himself, Armen always felt a little bit battered and bruised.  
Braham shuffled them both over to a table that he’d tactfully padded with quilted cloth and hefted her on it. She could tell from his hungry, toothy kisses across her neatly cut pubes exactly where he was heading. His tongue was on her in an instant, flogging her clit with powerful licks and running the length of the hood. Armen shivered from the eager stimulation running up and down her most sensitive spots, letting Braham’s panting form have his way.

It didn’t take long for him to want to move on. Never one to be held in one spot for long, his lashing tongue moved away from her clit and parted her lips with powerful strokes. He pressed his hands beneath her knees to push them higher, spreading her wider. She could feel almost animalistic hunger to pleasure her, his eyes cracking open for a second to watch her reaction as he teased and bullied the sensitive flesh in and around her folds.

Then he did it. And oh gods, did it feel good. Lifting her legs so high she had to hold herself up to not fall back on the table, Braham pressed the tip of his tongue against her entrance and pushed. He growled happily as Armen clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Braham worked his head back and forth, chin meeting slick skin and nose brushing her pubes as he tasted the heated and faintly salty confines of her sex. He felt her pussy stretch easily around his wet tongue, but she hardly needed any more lubing up.

Armen scrunched her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. He’d been planning this that beautiful, sneaky swine. She felt herself trembling but was too lost in the sensations to care. This was a favourite foreplay of theirs; a tongue was more squishy and malleable than Braham’s fingers, and the wetness meant he could just have fun without worrying about wear and tear. ‘Tongue-fucked’ wasn’t the most romantic phrase, she would admit, but that didn’t stop it being one of the best things she’d ever discovered.

She was whimpering after a while of this. She didn’t know how log she’d been on the table but her wrists were starting to give out and her core ached from holding herself up, and-

“You’re ready,” Braham said gruffly. Armen thought he was just clearing his throat at first, too lost in feeling her lover’s tongue writhe around inside her. She was quickly knocked out of her reverie as the hulking man heaved her up with lust-fuelled muscle and kissed her hard. His lips were chapped and wet through, and it sent a taboo shiver up Armen’s arms to taste her own salty tang on him. But he was leaning into kissing pretty hard, much harder than usual.

“Are you ready to get fucked?” That hit her like a bolt of lightning. His eyes were so intense it was almost scary, a different man looking through Braham’s eyes, a predator eyeing its prey through the brush.

“Uh… Sure,” she replied unsurely. Armen was in the mood, granted, but this wasn’t her big teddy bear. He buried his face in her neck and nipped and kissed incessantly.

“I want you to want it. Do you?” Oh, he was in THAT sort of mood. Well it wasn’t the first time they’d broached the topic, and they’d never actually tried it but… She wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders and hugged him tightly.

“I want you inside me, Braham.”

It didn’t take any more encouragement. He wasn’t gentle about it either; he gave her one last rushed kissed before pulling her clear off the table, setting her down like a child and spinning her around. Armen quickly put together why the table had been padded so nicely, and it made her belly drop in nervous excitement.

Suddenly changing pace and with the care of a lead dancer, Braham gave her a gentle hug from behind and used the tips of his fingers to bend her over. Her hips bumped the quilted wood and she keep leaning until her chest came to rest on the cloth.

Electricity shot up her spine as the weighty warmth of Braham’s body rocked up against her. He gently kicked her ankles to the side, forcing her to spread her legs wide open for him. Cool leather tickled her skin and she felt cold metal clasps lock around her ankle, shackling her legs to the table.

“Something you’ve dreamed about, is it?” Armen smarmed, “Never thought you- Agh!” Braham’s palm clapped off her ass with a loud slap. Armen spluttered in surprise and drew a breath, but another swat came down on the other cheek.

“No talking unless you’re spoken to. Understand?” Braham demanded. Armen teeth were chattering with adrenaline. She was stunned. She felt a cool rush of air against her stinging behind as Braham raised his hand threateningly. “Understand?”

“Y-Yes,” she spluttered. “I understand.” He hummed.

“Good. Mmm, you’re a good girl though, aren’t you?” he crooned, rocking his weight against her so the base of his stiff cock ground against her pussy. He groped and caressed her sore cheeks, giving her a moment to come down from the adrenaline rush of being spanked unexpectedly. It wasn’t hard, but it was more than they ever did usually.

Armen waited with baited breath. Her head rested on the padded table and she pressed her hand down firmly to stop it from shaking. Braham’s heavy hand ran up and down her back and she felt herself calming right away. This is just play, she reminded herself, and he’s your teddy bear. Maybe she should play a little too...

She wiggled her bum side to side, rocking her hips as much as she could to make it look nice and enticing for her man. She craned her head just a little bit; the bug-eyed and hypnotised look on Braham’s face as he followed her rump side to side wasn’t exactly what he wanted to look like right now, but it was good to know that he was still just Braham behind the front.

“Mm, aren’t you looking tasty?” he growled. He grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into the supple flesh, making her mewl. “Been waiting to bend you over for hours and now I’m gonna take my time with you. Would you like that? Huh?” he asked softly. When she was too embarrassed to answer he leaned over her, covering her back with his warm bulk and cozying up to her as best he could. “You want this?” he asked at a whisper, grinding his now-hard cock against her.

“Yes. Please...” she whispered back. He chuckled and pushed himself upright, groping at her hips again and grinding away.

“Again, for me, please.”

“Yes please,” she said as loud as she dared, praying no one outside the tent heard it.

“Good girl,” said Braham. Old habits died hard, but Armen wasn’t in a position to see him let the long strand of drool parachute from his mouth and land on the tip of his dick with expert precision. No, both of them were very much lost in the moment, as was evidenced by the guttural roar Braham let out as he roughly shoved his cock between her lips, and the shriek Armen tried to muffle into the quilt.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“It… you feel amazing,” she replied, her voice shaking. “You’re always so big but y-you feel so much bigger like this. Oh gods Braham, get on with it, just fuck me already!”

Oh. He meant to ask if it felt painful or too much, but she looked over her shoulder with the fury of a panthress. Well, Braham wasn’t going to say no.

He pulled his hips back and his dick throbbed from her demands, her pussy soaked from his foreplay and the excitement. He leaned in again and felt the silky flesh part for him. He groaned as loud as he pleased, feeling a swell of adrenaline and liberation; he could fuck as loud as he wanted and, from the desperate look from his partner strapped to the table, as hard as he wanted. Who was going to stop him?

He dipped in and out of her, keep his strokes frustratingly shallow as he pleased himself. Good, Armen thought, I want him to get it how he wants me. She groaned softly as she felt the same heady rush of emotions and hormones. It didn’t matter that her inner thighs were already starting to stiffen and cramp from being so far apart, because all that aching washed away in a tide of searing pleasure when she felt the strong weight of her man warm up against her and that amazing dick of his sink into her.

Searing heat and a sharp twinge of pain down there told her that he was picking up the pace. It mixed in the strangest way, a red-hot bar of dull heat and aching mixing with her insides humming in pleasure at the treatment. She’d almost cum from the oral, there was no way she could hold out for long having all that inside her, not with his member shaped as if it was made for her.

Braham planted his tree trunk-like arms on the table and took a deep breath that made Armen gulp. He pulled out and thrust back in one slow fluid motion, Armen making a little grunt of pain but not stopping him. She could never usually take him this deep, and she was squeezing him almost painfully hard, but from her balled fists and moans when he pulled out, she was up to it.

“Good girl,” he crooned as he buried himself inside her again, getting another squeak when he hilted in her. “You’re doing so well for me.” In, out, a hum from both of them. “You feel so amazing, honey.” In, out, a small gasp.

“You’re so fucking good Braham. I can barely take you all but it feels so good I don’t wanna tell you to stop,” Armen groaned. Her fingers gripped the edge of the table to keep her body still, and she knew she’d be trying to thrust against him if it wasn’t for the ankle restraints.

“Good girl,” he assured her again. They were rolling together now, the domination receding a moment as they revelled in each other’s bodies, falling fully into their roles. Braham didn’t sweat the details; he could hilt himself in Armen’s beautifully toned body and she says not to stop, so why worry?

Instead he focused on the feelings, sliding into her tight, hot sex until he bottomed out, the smoothness and heat and friction of her body making his mouth loll every time without fail. It was just as good for Armen, who already felt the stinging from her walls protesting at taking the sheer breadth of her partner, but the animal need to have him inside her, to be fucking her Braham like this, cancelled out any thoughts of the aches. Her stomach burned with an agonising and constant beginning of an orgasm that just wouldn’t come but she was too into this wonderful ebb and flow of Braham’s weight behind her, and the clapping of his hips slamming against her cheeks.

Apparently, neither of them could keep that little respite up for long. Confident that she was as ready as she could ever be for him, Braham adjusted his stance and planted a heavy hand on Armen’s back. He gripped her hip tightly and forced himself home hard. It made her cry out in a short bark and she gasped for air in surprise, but she still didn’t tell him to stop.

With a growl that started as a rumble in his chest and rose to become a snarl on his lips he savagely thrust into her again and again. Armen squeezed her eyes and teeth shut as tight as she could, fighting for air after every hard thrust that hammered inside of her. She flushed with the thought of how exposed she was, getting fucked, tied to a table in the supply tent, bent over and pinned by a bulky norn, unable to do anything but take him.

Not that she would want to.

Braham’s stamina was something to be applauded. He snorted and heaved in air as he pounded into Armen with all the intensity he’d secretly fantasised about for months.

“Say my name,” he sighed without stopping.

“Braham,” she gasped against the table.

“Louder! I want them to hear you outside.”

“B-Bra- Agh!” He paused to spank her before she could finish.

“Louder, let them hear me fucking rutting you!”

“Braham!” she wailed. Tears were welling in her eyes and her pussy felt like it was screaming along with her. She couldn’t tell if she was cumming or if she was just raw and over-sensitive, but her legs were trembling all the same as Braham redoubled his efforts. The whole table shook and Armen felt herself getting dizzy from each breath she took in being hammered back out.

She hung in that in-between place for what felt like minutes, choking out insensate cries with every thrust, on the verge of tears as Braham had his way with her. The norn was totally lost in the moment, trying to stop himself from screaming out along with the woman beneath him. A tiny part of his mind was aware that her body was convulsing as he hammered into her, legs shaking as liquid suddenly splashed against his leg. Good thing Armen was too busy cumming to notice she’d squirted, else she might’ve stopped that lovely sound.

Her desperate breaths and yelps from every thrust along with her walls quivering and tightening as if trying to squeeze his dick out of her was way too much to handle, and Braham felt himself cumming before he knew it. He left all of his weight on his hands, fearing his legs would let him drop if he trusted them. It actually hurt to cum, his balls feeling like they’d been punched and his dick so hard it ached, but he didn’t care.

Armen twitched and gasped in exhaustion on the padded table as Braham emptied himself into her. Her whole body hummed and she knew she’d have to explain the tears, but that was for later. Now, she felt… whole. Perfect. Aching and bruised and stretched in so many ways, but perfect.

He started to go soft in her and she sighed with relief when he finally pulled out. She didn’t even think about the mess. Too tired. Too tired to talk and too tired to worry about the fact that she’d squirted. Time to be embarrassed about that. But that was for later.

Now she was unshackled from the table and they were in each other’s arms. They were a mess, some more than others, both drenched in sweat and exhausted. It wasn’t comfortable with how sticky they were, but crawling into bed beside one another, cuddled up despite the skyrocketing body heat, was exactly where Armen wanted to be.

Perfect.


End file.
